You are the Reason
by MARSisred07
Summary: Does anyone know the reason why God sent Peet into Tasuza's body? Why was he given another chance to live as a ghost? and why Tazusa? What happened after he left?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: it's not that I know because I own it.. :D

Chapter 1.

A girl in the Takashima household was quite early today. And for the other members, this is something really, really unusual.

"Ne, tazu-nee? Are you just fine?" her sister asked.

"Yeah right, are you feeling well Tazusa? Are you sick?" the coach seconded, concerned.

"Ne, ne, ne… what's up with all the asking? I'm fine! Just fine! Alright?" Tazusa replied as she was preparing the dining table for breakfast "oh! Ohayo Hitomo-chan!"

it has been about three years now since the coach decided to marry Hitomi-chan. And the year after that, they got married. Once husband and wife, Tazusa and her sister became quite worried about being driven away from the Takashima house, especially that the coach will have his own family soon, but it was so kind of Hitomi-chan and the coach to have not done that. And so, here they are, eating breakfast happily.

"Say, tazu-nee? Why are you so early today if you say you're fine?"

"Eh? That was so harsh of you imouto." Tazusa whined getting her sister's point, "anyway, coach, can I skip practices for today?" turning her attention to her coach who is seating right across her.

"Eh? Why?!" the coach questioned back, obviously surprised for some reason, "you rarely ask of that y'know…"

"That's why, I think, I deserve your yes," she proudly exclaimed.

"But…"

"she's right honey, she also deserves some break," hitomi-chan cut in, winking at Tazusa, "just put it this way, this one day skip from practice is her reward for being a very good coachee, ne?" suggested she, "besides, you said it already, she rarely asks you of this… once a year at the very least right?" sounding more convincing.

"Okay! I get it," he started, Tazusa was slightly holding her breath, "alright, I let you skip practices today" the last syllable was not almost heard when Tazusa exclaimed a loud "Yes!" while winking at Hitomi-chan.

"Just one question." The coach plainly stated.

"Eh? What is it?" Tazusa asked.

"Why are you skipping practices?"

"I'm going on a date."

"…. EH??? DATE?!?!"

"Yes, a date. Why? Is something wrong?"

"B-b-b-BUT," turning his head to the other persons in the room, as if finding an ally with the same violent reaction. But much to his dismay, he was the only one reacting that way.

"It's okay honey, it's natural." Hitomi-chan tried calming him down.

"Yah, it's natural" the ten-dollar beauty agreed, mumbled a soft 'gochisousama deshita', walked to the stairs then said, "besides, I'm just kidding" with a smirk on her face.

Once in her room, she stood in front of her bed-side table and picked the calendar. She was looking at it intensely and thoughtfully. Soon enough, she was sitting on the side of her bed, more or less, crying.

Today is the day that is marked in the calendar, February 23.

Yeah right, this was the same date when she got the fourth place in the Olympics… and more than that, this was the date, she lost her first true love… today marks the exact third year of that sad moment, their farewell.

Since then, she always asks her coach for a day off every 23rd of February. For her, it is a day to reminisce, and if possible, a day to have fun.

Last year, on the same date she ate at a Canadian restaurant, played an aviator simulation game at the arcade, browsed books about aviation, and watched a romantic movie about a pilot who fell in love with a girl-- in short, did things like what they did on their first "date".

This year, she asked permission to skip practices even though she has no idea or plan because if she do the same things she did last year, she might just as well end up crying in pain.

So now, she's wandering freely, not even sure where to go, so she stopped by a bench in the park and sat there. She lifted her head to face the sky, totally spacing out. She didn't even know that she did so. That's why when realization hit her, and finally noticed that she was looking at the sky, she felt a sudden pain in her chest-- a pain that would want to make her cry or so. With that, she stood up and continued her walk.

As she was walking, head down, she felt something hit her back. She turned around to see who or what was it. As she looked back, she saw children making and flying paper airplanes. Subconsciously, her mind started weaving things "Airplanes. Crash. Death. Ghost. Peet Pamps…" She violently shouted a loud "DAMN!" in her mind then turned away again but as she was facing the other way, another paper airplane hit her face and landed on her open palms.

She showed an animated angry face but remembered that they were only children so forgot about it and turned her attention instead to the paper airplane that she is now holding. She opened the paper airplane and learned that it was an advertisement inviting everybody to watch an aviation show where well-known aviators are participating.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: it's not I know it because I own it. XD_

_I hope you liked the last chapter. And Sorry for the long wait. _

_*-nee = big sister_

**You are the Reason**

_**Chapter 2**_

She told herself that this day, she doesn't want to do things that could remind her of Pete Pamps. But it seems like it can't be helped though.

She was sitting on the blanket she laid on the lawn as she wait for the time the aviation show would start as indicated on the flyer she encountered hours ago.

She kept on arguing with herself as she was sitting, almost spacing out. She was just snapped back to reality when signal flares were fired. It signaled the start of the aviation show.

She was sort of startled with the first two to three performances. But during the next ones, she subconsciously started crying. She just became aware of it when the child standing beside her took notice of it. She felt her cheeks and there were really tears. "I-I'm sorry." She told the child as she wiped her face and walked away slowly.

Before she could walk any farther, she felt hands pulling the bottom of her shirt. It was still the child. "I don't get it. Why were you saying sorry a while back?" He asked. Tazusa then also came to thinking. "Are you alright?" asked the little boy again.

"Y-Yeah. I guess I'm alright."

"You guess?"

Tazusa was speechless.

"Anyway, I'm Peter." The little guy introduced with a warm smile and extended his arms for a shake hand.

"Peter?"

"Yeah. Peter Pamps." Tazusa's eyes widened at the statement. She was so surprised that she totally forgot about the hand shake the boy was waiting to be responded. She stood still and speechless for sometime until, for the second time around, she felt the boy pulling the bottom of her shirt.

"I was asking for your name. I'm Peter Pamps." And then again, he extended his hands for a handshake. And this time, Tazusa managed to respond although everything inside her head were still a mess.

"I-I'm Tazusa. T-Tazusa Sakurano." She answered plainly, agitate showing on her face.

"Tazusa Sakurano?" Peter asked thoughtfully as if trying to remember if he had heard the name yet, "That name, sort of, sounds familiar" recalling harder this time but seemed to have failed. "I'm sorry but I can't remember. But for sure, I have heard it somewhere before, your name." he stated to the girl who was half-thinking-and-half-not. Being at the stage she was, she didn't understood what the boy has just said though she heard the words clearly. They just won't register.

Still spacing out, she just felt herself being dragged by the boy. Only then did she somehow forget about the mess inside her head.

"W-Where do you think are we going?" She asked.

"Just follow me."

"Eh? Where to?"

"Just follow me."

"O-Okay."

They continued walking. Tazusa was at first wondering where to until she remembered her first (and last) date with Pete. This was the place they went to, to watch airplanes.

"Hey." Peter called Tazusa's attention.

"Y-Yeah?"

"Do you know this place?"

"Yes. Sort of."

"Really? I thought I was the only one who knows about this." He said while giving Tazusa a quick look, dismay sounding from his voice. Then they stopped walking.

"We're here!' Peter announced.

"This place," Tazusa murmured under her breath, _"this is really the place," _she continued in her mind.

She looked at the little boy who was quietly smiling to himself while watching closely the plane that's currently doing its routine on-air. While they were walking, she was filled with thoughts that she didn't had the chance to take a good look at the boy. Peter undoubtedly looks like Pete. Blonde hair and big blue expressive eyes. _"Plus he's surname is also Pamps, is that right?"_ She remembered the boy's introduction moments ago when he saw her crying.

"Tazusa, right?"

"Hn."

"Can I call you Tazusa-nee? I'm not totally comfortable calling you just by your name, you see."

"Uh. Uhm. S-Sure." She replied. Then some silence crept in.

"Tazusa-nee? Do you like Airplanes?"

"Eh?" She was startled for the sudden question. But even so, she managed to answer with a "Yes."

"Really?" The blonde boy eyed her smilingly then gazed back to the plane doing the exhibitions above them. "That's good to hear because I love airplanes too!" He excitedly exclaimed. Tazusa looked up the sky. And there was another silence. Just as the silence is growing deeper, Peter turned her attention to Tazusa. And at that time, he saw that look again. The same look on her face just before she started crying a while back.

"Are you really alright?" He asked for the second time that day.

Then Tazusa became aware that Peter was looking at her. She felt her cheeks to check if she was crying again. "You're not yet crying. But if you haven't noticed yet, they might have started falling already." Peter reminded. "You said you love airplanes, didn't you?" He continued, "If so, then why do you seem so hurt when you look at them?" This time, he sounded like he was insisting for an answer. But Tazusa couldn't answer him straight in her current state, and that's what her face read.

"Alright. I know. You couldn't answer me now right?"

"I-I'm sorry." She whispered. Just enough for him to hear.

"No. I'M sorry. I shouldn't have asked you such a hard question." He looked at her, guilt is written all over his face. And so she felt guilty as well. She approached Peter and told him, "no. No one is at fault. You just asked it out of concern and curiosity. It's alright," while she tap his head gently. When Peter looked up at her, smiling again, she turned her gaze to the plane doing the exhibition. And so did Peter. And then, silence. Until Tazusa broke in, "Anyway, why did you bring me here?"

"My brother brought me here once. He told me this is the best place to watch plane exhibitions because from here, every routine can be easily seen particularly the flaws and all." He smilingly answered.

"You seem to know a lot of things about aviations, eh."

"My brother taught me all that when I was younger." He proudly replied, "You know what," he continued, "My brother is a great aviator. He is actually my idol. But," he was cut-off, and then came that sad look on his face, "He met an accident." With that said, Tazusa's body immediately stiffened, her eyes widened, in short, her world seemed to have stopped revolving at that very statement. _"I knew it, that's why he looks just like him. He sounds like him. His customs are that of an English man's. He knows a lot about aviation. And his surname is Pamps. HE'S PETE'S BROTHER!"_ She thought to herself. Actually she just needed a confirmation. And what she heard was more than enough.

She was once again out of her mind for sometime until her attention was called back to earth when Peter asked her, "Tazusa-nee? Are you alright?"

"What's you're brother's name again?"

"My brother's name? It's Pete Pamps."

"P-Pete… Pamps" She murmured to herself, her fists clenched into a knuckle on her side.

"Tazusa-nee, is something wr-?" He wasn't able to continue his question when he saw tears running down Tazusa's cheeks. All that he could say then was, "Tazusa-nee?"


End file.
